hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Silva Zoldyck
Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku) is Killua's father, and patriarch of the Zoldyck Family. He is an extremely capable fighter and Nen user. Appearance Silva is a very tall muscular man who stands over six feet, and is in extremely good physical condition. He has very long grey white hair with catlike eyes, and is always dressed in a sleeveless or short-sleeve''' '''shinobi shōzoku outfit and wears a pair of wristbands. Personality Silva is a very silent, calm, and pensive person. He has very little interaction with his son Killua, but he does have high hopes for him and has made Killua the heir to the family. Because of that he raised his son to believe that the only thing sustaining them was darkness, and that the only pleasure in the world came from causing the deaths of others. Silva later allowed Killua to go with Gon on their journey to find his father, but only because he saw it as a crucial step in Killua's development as the heir to the Zoldyck Family. Background Silva is Zeno's only son, and was born from an unnamed mother. He's also the only great-grandson of Maha. Not much is known about his childhood, but he was trained since a very young age in the art of assassination, which gave him such abilities as a strong resistance to almost all types of poisons, and a high tolerance to electricity. Later on in his life, he married his wife Kikyō, a fellow assassin, and fathered five childeren with her. At some point prior to the start of the series he killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe. Plot Zoldyck Family Arc Silva made his first appearance having a father and son conversation with Killua. Silva asked Killua about the new friends that he had met during the Hunter exam and what he thought of the Hunter exam. Killua said that though he never really wanted to be a hunter, he had really enjoyed the exam and the company of his friends. Silva claimed that since he himself was raised to be a assassin by his parents, he had raised Killua the same way. He admitted to Killua that he had failed to realize how different they were, and said he wanted Killua to be happy by doing whatever he pleased because Killua was first and foremost a person in his own right, and not just Silva's son. Silva allowed Killua to be reunited with his friends but not before having Killua take a blood oath not to betray any of his friends. After Killua had left, Silva was seen arguing with his wife, Kikyo. She disapproved of his decision to allow Killua to go with his friends, saying that Illumi had tried so hard to bring Killua back home and that this was the decisive moment to find out if he deserved to be their successor. But he told her to shut up and claimed that he knew Killua would return home one day because he was his son. Yorknew City Arc Several months later, Silva appeared again in Yorknew City together with Zeno as two of the hired assassins for the mafia community. They were paid to assassinate Phantom Troupe members. When the assassins met some members of the Mafia in the auction building to know what their task was, Kurapika noticed that Silva and Zeno were at a different level than the rest. Silva said he and Zeno would work in their own way and would not accept orders from others. Not long afterwards, a large number of Mafia gangsters were killed in a short time by the Phantom Troupe, causing panic among the Mafia leaders in the building. Silva threw a punch at the wall, making a big noise and a hole, to calm them down and Zeno warned them of the danger posed by the enemies. The two Zoldycks immediately started to search for the enemies inside the building using Zeno's En. They found Chrollo in the basement. Silva told his father that Chrollo could steal others' abilites the he and Zeno attacked him together. At first they got the upper hand, but Chrollo suddenly drew a knife and made a small cut on Silva's left arm. Realizing that it was a poisonous knife, he tied a strand of hair around his left upper arm to stop the poison and told Zeno that there was no problem. Chrollo was somewhat surprised because he did not seem to be affected by the poison, 0.1 g of which could paralyze a whale. Zeno decided to attack Chrollo alone and he told Silva to cover him and kill Chrollo as soon as Zeno had him blocked without paying attention to Zeno's safety. As the fight went on, Silva noticed that Chrollo had gotten stronger than the last time he had fought him and he thought that they would not be able to kill him without risking their lives. Suddenly Chrollo was distracted by Zeno for a moment and Zeno was able to pin him against the wall. Silva immediately threw two huge balls of Nen at them, causing a large explosion. Before the Zoldyck could finish off Chrollo, Illumi called and told Silva that the Ten Mafia Dons had been killed in a job carried out by himself, Maha, and Kalluto and asked if his client, Chrollo, was still alive, to which Silva answered that he was almost dead. Silva and Zeno then decided to withdraw from the job, sparing Chrollo's life, because their clients were already dead. Chimera Ant Arc Silva later appeared amid a hunters' assault on the palace of the Republic of East Gorteau to pick up his father. Seeing that Zeno was being follewed by a division commander ant, Cheetu, Silva dived from a dragon in the sky and crushed Cheetu's head with a single punch, creating a large crater on the ground. As they were leaving East Gorteau on the dragon, Zeno told him that he had met Killua in the palace and that he suspected Killua might have removed Illumi's needle, but Silva stayed silent. New Chairman Election Arc Abilities Being the head assassin from the infamous Zoldyck Family, Silva is extremely skilled in combat, as he was trained in the art of assassination from a very young age. He also has tremendous physical strength thanks to his training, as demonstrated he crushed Cheetu's head in a single punch and formed a large crater with it. Killua mentioned that he could rip out somebody's heart so fast that it would not even bleed. He also killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe three years prior to the start of the main story. Silva also has strong resistance to poison; the powerful poison on Chrollo's knife couldn't have any effect on his body. Nen Ability Silva belongs in the Transformation catagory, but he has only shown one ability when he created two huge illuminating balls of Nen with his hands that exploded upon impact. Unnamed Nen Ability Only one of Silva's Nen abilities has ever been shown. During Zeno and Silva's fight against Chrollo, he created 2 large balls of Nen with his hands and threw them at Chrollo. Upon impact, the balls caused a huge explosion that made everything around Zeno and Chrollo collapse. Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family